


Tigress

by CakeAndCrows



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows
Summary: A poem about my older sister.





	Tigress

There were pale, shining streaks all over her  
at every place that she could bend,  
and between the gentle creases of her body.  
They shimmered like pearls and I admired her.  
Yet she was told many times to skin herself.  
She was told to be filled with shame. Her gnarly barefooted youth,  
her snarling and freckled face, her crouching knuckles;  
she could pull the round world apart and make it stretch to ribbons.  
A sweeping tail of red braided hair, a glaring pair  
of ferociously icy eyes, pudgy sides and strong shoulders;  
this tigress would tear open the sky  
before just one of her beautiful stripes  
was covered or marred by shame.  
Now she is a resting giant with her claws crossed  
once over to guard the keys to other people’s worries. Not one of her pink stripes  
can be found on her lightning-white body. They were swallowed up  
by strength, and swept away by careful flicks of her sandpaper tongue.  
I have never heard her roar.  
But I know that she did at one time  
so that I would not have to.


End file.
